When All Hope is Gone
by whenstarsfallintoearth
Summary: Mitchell had been living with George for sometime now. But one day someone from his past gave an unexpected visit. Someone that he didn't knew he'd see again. But now they need to stay together in order to keep things normal. A MitchellxOC story. It's kinda AU too since some characters and scenes were removed.
1. Chapter 1: Haunted

This story is kinda AU. I repeat kinda AU. Josie didn't happened and Annie is also not in here. This is a MitchellxOC story. Thanks for reading!

* * *

A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same  
But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face  
**- Here without you, 3 Doors Down**

* * *

It was that year 1965, the year she first saw him. He was covered in blood and she was shivering in fear. Blood was scattered all around them. Hewalked towards her with his eyes fixed on hers. She crawled back and tears started to well up her eyes. "Please…" she whimpered. She raised her hands and tried to shove him away. She looked around to ask someone for help but everyone was dead. Daniel is dead. Katrina is dead. Maya is dead. He killed them. She muttered an old chant and tried to push him off but the spell didn't worked. He held on her hand as she cried. She was losing her force. Tears fell from her eyes as the man drags her to the wall. "Stop. Please…." She pleaded. The man moved closer to her and blood was dripping from his fangs. "Mitchell." She called. She knew his name. Herrick told her. He told them. Herrick assigned him to kill them. They've been running away for 40 years. Now they found them. Now she's the last one. She can hear him growl. She closed her eyes knowing that her powers can't save her anymore. She's weak. She hasn't gotten control of her spells and powers. He moved towards her neck. She was crying hard. "I need you…" he whispered. She stopped and stared at him.

"to help me."

February 2009. She was living at Oxford. Peace. Quiet. Everything was simple. She was doing her job as a designer and everything was... well. Until she received a letter. She went home and she noticed the letter hanging on the fridge.  
"Hello, lovely madelaine. Miss me? I thought I'd never hear your lovely name again. See you soon. -H"  
Her finger tremble as she read the letter. Her eyes shook. "Herrick."

March 2009. "Come on Mitch." George insisted. "You gotta tell me what happened last night!"  
Mitchell didn't reply instead he just gave him a wide smile. "It was fun. Okay? That's it."  
"That's it? It can't be just that." George laughed. They were almost near the house when they stopped. There's a woman standing infront of their door.  
"Do you know 'er Mitch?" George asked. Mitchell stared at her for a long time. She was staring back at him too but with a weak smile on her face.  
"George. Go inside the house." he told him sternly.  
"But Mitch-"  
"Just go."  
George did what he said and smiled at the woman as he passed.  
"Debbie." her name slipped to his mouth like a familiar sound.  
"It's Deborah."  
"I thought you don't want to be called by yer whole name?" he said.  
"I changed my mind."  
"Why are you here?"  
She sighed and walked towards him. "I.. I need your help, Mitch."  
Her brown eyes gaze upon his. Mitchell saw the fear in her eyes. The fear that was there the day they last saw each other.  
"What's wrong?"  
Her eyebrows curled. "Herrick... he came to me."  
Mitchell's eyes widened. He grabbed her arms and she glanced at them.  
"What happened?"  
"He tried to find me again in my house but I manage to hide away. I left Oxford. I don't know where else to go. I.. I'm lost... I'm confused... Mitch pleas-"  
"Deborah." he called and gripped on her arms but not tight, just enough to make her calm down.  
"Yer fine now. Yer with me 'kay?" he said. She nodded and looked at him.  
"Where are ye staying?"  
"Nowhere." she admitted. "I didn't brought anything with me. Only my books and some clothes."  
He smiled and nodded. "I'll have to talk to George. I need to watch over you. I can't let you stay out of my sight."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm going to ask George if you could stay until I know that Herrick doesn't bother you anymore."  
"I should've killed him before." she clenched her fist.  
He rubbed her arms. "If you did, you're probably dead. You better come inside, it's cold out here."  
He opened the door for her and looked at her. She hasn't changed, not even a bit. Her brunette hair still smelled the flowers of the English town where she came from. And she didn't aged a bit. It was unusual for witches to be immortal but she has a spell on her. A spell that made her immortal. They all did. Daniel. Katrina. Maya.  
She turned to Mitchell.  
"Mitch.. We're running out of..." he was surprised to see Debbie. "milk."  
"Hi..." she greeted and smiled.  
Mitchell closed the door and went beside George.  
"Your friend?" she raised an eyebrow, knowing that having a human friend would make Mitchell vulnerable to his weakness.  
Mitchell proudly nodded. "Yeah."  
"I'm Deborah. But you can call me Debbie.. or both if you want." she smiled and offered to shake his hand.  
"George. George Sands." he shook her hand. "You two are?"  
"Friends..." she smiled. "Me and Mitchell knew each other for a very long time."  
Mitchell dragged George to the living room.  
"George. I have to ask you a favor." he whispered.  
She walked around the house and looked. Everything was neat and plain. Something that he didn't expect from a person like Mitchell.  
"What favor?" he asked.  
"She needs to stay with us."  
George stared back at him with shock. He seemed to be annoyed a little bit.  
"But why, Mitch?"  
"She needs me."  
"Why can't she stay on another house and just visit you daily?"  
"Because." he said and glanced if she was listening. "Because she's being hunted by Herrick."  
George argued. "If she is hunted by Herrick that will be twice the danger you are in. No. She can't stay."  
"But George if we're together he won't be able to touch us." he explained.  
"Care to explain why?"  
He leaned closer and whispered. "She's a witch."  
George got even more confused. "If she's a witch can't she handle herself?"  
"George please... She's my friend."  
George sighed and think of it. "Okay she can stay! As long as we don't kill ourselves."  
Mitchell smiled and hugged him. She was focused so much on the details of the house that she didn't notice Mitchell walking towards her.  
"Good news." he said, making her jump. She tilt her head as if asking why.  
"George agreed."  
"Is he human?" she asked immediately.  
"No he isn't. If he is, he would've been dead by now." he laughed.  
"I know..." she said. "Does he know?"  
"Yeah. I told him... Don't worry. Of all the people, it's George you can always trust." he said.  
She nodded. "Are these all of your things?" he asked.  
She shook her head. These are my books. I left my clothes on the motel." she explained.

After the took her things which is quite only little, Mitchell rested on the couch as she made herself feel at home. George went out to the grocery.  
She opened her bag and put out all her books. Actually she only has three books. Afterall it's everything she needed.  
She went down to look for Mitchell and saw him sitting on the couch like a tired dog.  
"You 'kay, Mitch?" she said as she walked towards him. Mitchell smiled and nodded.  
She sat down beside him and stared at him. It's been a long time.  
He adjusted his seat and turned to her. "So what exactly did happen?"  
She stared at him and lick her lips, trying to calm herself. "Well... He left a note... One day. It freaked me out and made me restless. Then one day he just barged in. I had a chance to ran away as fast as I could. I think the sigils did work."  
"The sigils didn't work last time." he remembered.  
"I don't know but it stopped Herrick. I burned the house down and ran away." she was playing with her fingers as she remembers what happened.  
Mitchell pitied her. She'd been running away her whole life. Just like him. Only just that Mitchell stopped.  
He wanted to live a normal life and so does she.  
"I don't know how he found me." she said. "I kept quiet for 84 years. I don't know why he still wants me."  
Mitchell looked at her eyes. "You do."  
She glanced at him and remembered.. the one thing that Herrick was after. The book. If they wanted the Vampire Revolution he'd have an easier way through the book. He can not just start a vampire Revolution but also a Supernatural war. Maya knew about it. That's why the four had been running away for years. They turned themselves immortal in order to keep the book safe.  
Maya who was almost like her sister. They were all like her sister and brother. But the fact that Mitchell killed them doesn't bother her anymore. She grew out of it.  
The Witches didn't actually had a quarrel with the vampire society before. Deborah was older than Mitchell. Much older. She was born 1000's.  
The book of Supernaturals was kept by the Grand Witches but when the humans started to kill their kind. She and Maya had to run away with the books. That's when Herrick found out about them. Maya thought Herrick was an ally. A friend. But then he wanted to use the book for a revolution Maya knew that would cost the lives of the mortal people. They are witches, they control the balance. They should control the balance. After 1925, she, Maya, Daniel and Katrina ran away from Herrick. They've been running away for so many years until the day Herrick found them and ordered Mitchell to kill them. She doesn't know why Mitchell spared her life. She didn't had the courage to ask.  
"I kept the book safe." she said.  
Mitchell nodded. "As you should be." he grabbed her hand. "I'll keep you safe too."  
"Thanks. Mitch. I don't know how I could repay you."


	2. Chapter 2: We are here again

'Cause everyone needs a friend to hold  
When it's cold outside  
And there's no place to go  
Everyone needs a friend to hold  
All alone I cried  
There was no place to go  
I remember when nobody cared  
But you

**On the side of Me - Corrine May**

* * *

They were both running far. She almost tripped but he has her hands. The vampire was fast and she is not. "Goodness sake." he muttered. He grabbed her and carried her in her arms. She was wounded of course. But can't she move any faster. They will be much faster this way. She held on his shoulders. She didn't even understand why she agreed to him. He killed them. But even the first time they saw she saw goodness in him. She saw change. The sunrise was almost there and they needed to hurry. She was losing blood. And surprisingly he wasn't attracted to her blood. Something that made her curious. Herrick will be after them. She knows that. If Mitchell doesn't come back to him soon enough he'll find out. Mitchell took her to an old cottage and laid her to the bed. She was bleeding hard. The Englishwoman tremble as she speaks an old Latin spell. Her hands glowed as it heals the wound. Thankfully she had brought the book of spells with her. The one thing that Herrick wants to use against humanity.  
"I have to go." he muttered. She grasped his hands. "Mitchell."  
He turned to look at her. "I'll be back."

"Mitchell!"  
Mitchell woke up and noticed that George was shaking him hard. "You've slept on the couch and you've been mumbling all night long."  
"It's night time already?"  
"Yeah. You slept so hard."  
Debbie ran down the stairs and noticed the two guys. "Hi.."  
"Hi.." they both said in chorus.  
"I am going.. to make some tea. Would you like some?" she asked.  
"Yeah sure." Mitchell said.  
"No. Thanks." George replied.  
"Okay." she smiled and headed off to the kitchen.  
Mitchell stared at George. "Why are you like that?"  
"Am I like what?"  
"You've been treating her cold."  
"I am not."  
"I can see it clearly, George."  
"Well.. You can't blame me. I'm not used with some witch around!"  
"SHHH!" he shut his mouth before Debbie could hear them.  
"Mitch here's your tea." she said walking towards them. "Everything okay?"  
The two nodded. She stared at them confused.  
She walked out.  
"She's nice.. once you get to know her."  
"How can I be sure that she won't threw some magic on my face?"  
"I can hear you both you know." she said, smiling.  
The two stared at each other for a moment.  
She took a sip on her tea and smiled.  
"See? She's been stalking on our lives."  
"George it's just a week!"  
"It's like a year!"  
She walked towards them and glanced at George.  
"I can hear the two of you perfectly. You don't need to whisper."  
"Witch skills?" George asked.  
"No. Just my skills."  
She sat down and looked at them.  
"You shouldn't be like that to someone older than you George." she smiled.  
"How old?"  
"You really want to know?" she took a sip.  
He nodded.  
"She's a-"  
"798"  
George's eyes widened. "You're an immortal?"  
She nodded.  
"You're like-"  
"I'm hundred years older than Mitchell."  
"You're like a living legend."  
"But not the best one." She looked down remembering her brothers and sister. They were the best ones. They should've been the ones that lived, not her.  
"You perform witchcraft?"  
"Of course.. that's why I'm a witch."  
"How many spells do you know?"  
"A book or two."  
George nodded and turned to Mitchell.  
"So?"  
"So what?"  
"What do you t'ink?" Mitchell asked.  
"I guess.. she's pretty cool."  
"Badass." she corrected.  
George turned to her. Debbie stood up and took the cup to the kitchen. "I'm going for a walk."  
"I'm coming with ya." Mitch said, standing up.  
"Mitch?" George called.  
"You can stay. I'm not going anywhere far." she said. But Mitchell insisted.  
"Well be back in a bit."

Debbie exhaled and rubbed her arm. The leather jacket she was wearing was making her comfortable.  
Mitchell walked beside her. The weather is nice. It's a bit cloudy which makes it easier.  
She didn't glance at Mitchell, and he thought she was angry.  
"Did.. George-"  
"No. I'm fine, Mitch." she smiled. "I just needed air to breathe."  
She swayed her hands and watch as the leaves of the trees suddenly fall. She smiled.  
"You... perfected the magic?" he asked.  
"Not yet." she said. "I still can't perform the harder ones."  
"Debbi-"  
"No Mitchell." she glanced at him. She knew what he's thinking. He asked her a dozen times if there's a spell of making a vampire turn into a human. She never heard such thing. Or maybe no such thing existed. That made her feel sad for Mitchell. If she could only repay him for what he had done for her.  
"I'm still hoping..."  
"Y'know, Mitch... You don't have to change. You can still be human if-"  
"I can't, Debbie. I still kill. I crave. I get hungry. I can pretend I am a normal person but I am not."  
"Being normal is not about what most people do. It's what makes you feel comfortable. That's normal."  
He looked at her.  
"Just accept what you are-"  
"A monster."  
"A person." she corrected. "A person that wants good."  
"But can't do good."  
"You do. If you haven't done anything good then why am I still alive?" she grabbed his hands. "You protected me when I needed protection."  
Mitchell grabbed her near and buried his face on her shoulder.  
"I am thankful for that Mitch."  
"Why do you do this?"  
"Do what, Mitch?"  
"Make everything feel okay?"  
"You are the one who made everything okay."  
"You're always there."  
"You too."  
"You saw everything.. I killed the-"  
"But it wasn't you. It was Herrick that killed them."  
"You're not the monster, Mitch." she cupped his face on her hands, making sure that he's staring at him.

1968. She stared at him. Three years had past and he was still there protecting her. She doesn't know why but Mitchell was always there.  
"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" he asked, glancing at her. She nodded.  
"I'll go to London... then maybe he won't find me there. If I get any luck I'll go to Syria and try to find a friend."  
"If he finds you... call for me. I'll help." he said.  
She stared at Mitchell. _Why me, Mitchell? Why are you doing this for me?  
_She took her bag and looked at him one last time.  
"Thank you for trusting me." he said. He walked away but she called for him.  
"Mitch!" she said, raising her hand. She ran towards him and hugged him tight. "Thank you for saving me."  
Mitchell buried his face on her hair. He grabbed something from his pocket and placed it in her hands. "Keep this."  
She stared at it. "Mitch this is.."  
"That's my only picture from home."  
"You're so young." she laughed.  
"Keep it."  
She smiled and removed her ring. "Keep this too."  
Mitchell shook his head. "But that's your..."  
"It's just an old ring... nothing special. No spells or anything. But it's been with me since I was 22."  
She held his hand and closed it. "Keep it, Mitch. So you can remember me."  
Mitchell smirked.  
"Last train to London!" a man shouted. She turned to look at the train.  
"I better be going." she said and ran towards the train.  
Mitchell stared at her as she went up the train and find a seat on the window. She waved goodbye with a sad smile on her face.

On the late 1910's. It's been centuries and Maya and Deborah had found Daniel and Katrina on the bay of Netherlands. Maya was still the one who was protecting the book. On the fall of that year, they traveled to Bristol where Maya met Herrick. Maya had met vampires before and knew they had no quarrel with them. She even pledge alliance with the man knowing the power he has in the place. But Maya saw the eagerness in Herrick's eyes. she saw the darkness in him. Debbie saw it herself when Herrick looked at the book. His eyes widened as if he found a treasure. Herrick tried to explain to Maya what could the revolution do. But Maya insisted. That's why they fled. They ran away from Herrick. But Herrick will never stop until he finds the book.

They were walking on the side of river. Mitchell stared at her for a long time. Her hair that was once curly but now laying straight on her back. Her brown eyes that has somehow shine. She didn't notice his stare. She just simply stare at the river.  
"Mitch." she called, her eyes still fixed on the river.  
Mitchell was a little bit surprised. "Yes?"  
"Why.. What... What did you see in me that you think worth.. saving?" she said, looking at him straight in the eyes. She'd been dying to ask the question. She's not the best witch. She couldn't bring Mitchell's humanity back. She can't perform heavy spells. She's the most useless one.  
Why me?  
Mitchell looked away from her eyes. "Because..." he said. "Because that day that Herrick and I went to spy on you. You were the only one.. the only that seemed to be different."  
"Different?"  
"Maya and everyone else is like hard. But you.. you.. you're not the youngest but there was something in you that worth living."  
"You mean Maya and the others doesn't worth to live?" she raised her voice.  
"No. no. no. That's not what I mean." he said immediately. "You looked weak and fragile."  
_That's it. I knew it. He pitied me._ she thought.  
"But I was wrong. Among all of them.. you were the strongest. You care for others. You wanted to be a witch because you want to help. You tried to fight me back that day even if all others are dead. You tried to get up and fight."  
"You saw.."  
"Courage." he smiled. "I wasn't that brave you know. That's why I was surprised when you tried to fight me but failed."  
She looked down to her hands and nodded.  
"And you.. you still accepted me after what I did." he said.  
"You saved my life. I owe it to you. If I start to push you away that won't be good." she said.  
"I actually didn't I just.. spared you."  
"It's still the same, Mitch." she said. "When Herrick first introduced you that night he taunted us, I knew you were not that bad. I knew you were just being dragged by that bullshit curse you have. I'm really sorry I can't help you get your humanity back."  
Mitchell just simply smirked. She wrapped her arms around his torso which surprised Mitchell. "You're still warm."  
"Heh." he laughed. "Do witches love to cuddle?"  
"We love to cuddle our victims before we kill them." she joked.  
Mitchell laughed but stopped. "Really?"  
"I am joking, Mitch." she said. "I better let go, someone might think I'm your girlfriend or something."  
Mitchell smiled. "Are you not?"  
"What not?"  
"Nothing." he smiled.  
"Let's go back. George might be angry at me for taking his boyfriend away." she teased.


	3. Chapter 3: Together in Danger

We'll be starting on our film so I might update slowly. But I promise to update weekly for you guys! Thanks for reading~

* * *

When we start killing  
It's all coming down right now  
From the nightmare we've created,  
I want to be awakened somehow

**The Howling - Within Temptations**

* * *

1965.  
"Look at them, Mitchell." Herrick said as they stared at the four witches that were standing on the frontstep of the house. "They look human."  
"Aren't they?" he asked Herrick.  
"No. They aren't."  
Mitchell curled his brows when Herrick said that these four people weren't human.  
"They are witches, Mitchell." he said. "And they have something that _w_e need."  
"Witches?" he had never heard of witches before except for myths. He didn't expect that they were real.  
"Look at them." he repeated. "It's a shame we have to kill them all."  
"Why?"  
"Because they are a threat. They hold the strongest weapon that can stop us."  
Mitchell stared at them. "Maya is the blonde woman. She stands as a leader of all of them. The brunette curled woman is Deborah, she's like her assistant. And the two others are Daniel and Katrina."  
"What are we going to do, Herrick?"  
He went close to Mitchell's back and whispered. "I want you... to kill them_ all_."

Present day.  
"Do you want some tea?" she asked George. George nodded. He'd already adjusted to the fact that Debbie's staying with them for awhile. She's been staying for three weeks. Mitchell walked down and saw the two. "Good morning, Mitch." they both greeted.  
"Woah. Looks like you two got along afterall." he said.  
"He's not that bad." she smiled.  
"And she's not that bad too." George said.  
"Me and George are going to work today." Mitch said to her. "Are you fine with being here, alone?"  
She smiled and nodded. "Yes, Mitch. I'll be fine. If anything went up I'll call you immediately."  
Mitchell and George went out and she stayed in her room. The door was all locked just to make sure if anyone tries to break in, they won't be able to.  
She started to draw some Sigils around her room. She exhaled and sat on the center of the symbols with lit candles around her.  
"Virtutem contra omne malum. Custodi me a tenebris creatura intendit uti me. Da mihi pythonissam ultra vires meas artes." she whispered, she repeat the words until it comes out like a chant on her lips. The lights in the room started to grow dim and the room slightly shook as she cast the spell. She opened her eyes and her once brown eyes, glow golden yellow.  
The sigils started to glow as she chants the spell. Her low voice started to grow loud and loud until all the candle lights went off.

"She was annoying." Mitchell told George as they walked towards the door. "She's been babbling on about how slow I am and I should be doing that and this." He was referring to the old doctor that he had to face earlier.  
"She's old, Mitch." George smiled. They opened the door and Mitchell closed it. He noticed the sigil that was on the door.  
His eyes started to turn dark. "Debbie." he called. George was surprised by his sudden change of tone.  
He ran upstairs, quickly opening the door to her room. She was laying on the floor, unconscious.  
He grabbed her to his arms and shook her. "Debbie!" he said. She didn't respond.  
Mitch noticed the sigils she had drawn. She was performing one of her hard spells.  
"Debbie." he kept shaking her. He put his hand on her face, running his fingers on her pale skin.  
She gasped and sat up, her eyes glowing yellow. Mitchell was a bit startled, backing away a little.  
She held on her chest as she try to get some air.  
George went up and walked towards the room.  
"Is everything oka- Oh my god." he said upon seeing the sigils. "What are these?"  
"George, get some water." Mitchell said.  
George ran off to get water. Mitchell went near her and looked at her.  
"Are you alright?"  
She nodded and looked at him.  
"You would've kill yourself." he said.  
"I.. I'm sorry, Mitch."  
He gently rubbed her back. "Don't you ever do that again."  
George came back with the water on his hands. Mitchell gave her the water and let her breathe.  
"George.. Leave us for a moment." he said. George left.  
Mitchell stared at her for a moment.  
"I.. I still can't do it Mitch.. I don't understand..." she muttered. Her hands tremble.  
"Why don't you stop trying?"  
She looked at him when he raised the question.  
"You don't have to do this."  
"I have to Mitch... I'm the only one left who could perform the rituals. That way I can protect this... and you."  
"I don't need protecting."  
She sighed and stood up but ended up falling on her knees.  
"C'mere." Mitch said and grabbed her arm. He gently pulled her up and led her to her bed. She sat down and leaned on Mitchell's shoulder. Mitchell was a bit surprised when she did.  
"I'm tired, Mitch." she said.  
"Of course you are, you performed a master spel-"  
"Not about that..."  
He glanced at her.  
"About living, Mitch. I've lived hundreds of years. I want to let go." she said.  
He knew what she meant. He wrapped his arms around her.  
"I am too."  
She scoffs. "You're just 117."  
"And I'm not allowed to get tired?"  
She smiled. She looked up to him.  
"I'm a 700 years old woman that acts like a teenager. A witch that can't even perform the right spells." she laughed.  
He kissed her forehead. "Forget about the spells for now, kay?"  
She looked up. "Was that necessary?"  
"What?"  
"The kiss?"  
Mitchell didn't answer instead he slid his arms off of her and walked off. "Just take a rest, kay?"  
"But Mitch-" he shut the door. She sighed and dropped on the bed.

The three of them strolled at the neighborhood after Mitchell and George was done on their work.  
"Why don't we go somewhere?" Mitchell said. "Have fun, the three of us."  
"I'd like to have something to eat." George smiled.  
"Me too." Debbie said. She wrapped her arms around George and Mitchell.  
For a minute she felt something strange. She stopped. Mitchell noticed her sudden change of mood and looked at her.  
"Is there anything wrong?" he asked.  
She didn't answer. But Mitchell soon felt what she's feeling.  
"He's here." she muttered.  
Mitchell grabbed her close.  
"I thought he'd be the last one you'll run to." a familiar voice said. "But I guess I was wrong."  
"Herrick." he muttered under his breath.  
"What do you want, Herrick?" he said.  
George went closer to Debbie. She grabbed a hold on her bag that was behind her.  
"You both know what I want." he said. He raised his finger and pointed the witch. "You owe me some service."  
"I don't owe you anything." she snapped.  
Herrick laughed and now turned to Mitchell. "And you... when will you come back to your real family?"  
"I'm not part of your carnival anymore." he said.  
"You are still rooting for the "humanity" thing, Mitchell?" he smirked. "You can't be human again. You are a vampire now and that's forever. You're wasting your abilities."  
He looked at Debbie. "I'll get you and your damn book."  
"Try to." she and Mitchell both said.  
He laughed. "Look at the three of you. All unwanted. All delusional. You think the human race will embrace the three of you?" he said.  
She was about to snap but Mitchell held her. There are people around them. If she started to threw magic off Herrick's face they'd be damned.  
"See you soon, madelaine." he walked off. She shook off Mitchell's arm.  
Her brown gaze went dark and he felt the anger in her whole body.  
"Let's go." she said, walking off.

1965. She was pinning their clothes when the wind started to blow hard. One shirt flew away and she ran after it. But someone had caught the shirt already.  
She ran towards the man and smiled. "Thank you." she said. He gave her the shirt and smiled. "The wind was blowing hard this day."  
He nodded.  
"I agree. It seems like there's a storm coming."  
"I hope not." she said.  
She smiled. The man was somewhat Irish and seemed to be in mid-20's.  
"Deborah!" Maya called as she walked out of the door. She looked at her and the man she was talking to.  
She turned to look at Maya and waved.  
"Deborah... Such beautiful name." he said. She smiled and looked down.  
"I have to go..." she said. "Thanks again..." she said glancing at him as she walked back to the house.

She and Mitchell were sitting on her bed. Mitch insisted on talking to her after encountering Herrick.  
She was uneasy. Troubled. Confused and angry.  
"I wish I did something..." she gripped on the bedsheet.  
Miitchell looked at her angry brown eyes.  
"You were still practicing yourself. Once you get a hold of your powers, you can kill him and avenge Maya and the others."  
She looked at Mitchell, her eyes were shaking and teary. Mitchell grabbed her and wrapped his arms around him.  
She held on Mitchell.  
_Why are you doing this, Mitch... Why?_  
Mitchell looked at her. "You're going to get through this... I'll make sure Herrick won't go after you anymore."  
He held her hand and rubbed it gently. She noticed his hand. He was wearing her ring. She smiled a little bit and looked at Mitchell.  
"You're still wearing this old thing?" she laughed, as she touched the ring.  
Mitchell smiled. "You told me to keep it... just so I can remember ya."  
She glanced at him. She was keeping Mitchell's picture on her wallet all the time.  
"We're in this together, kay?" he said as he wipes the tears on her face. "You're not alone."


	4. Chapter 4: Glass Clock

High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life  
Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
A clock ticks 'til it breaks your glass and I drown in you again

**Clarity - Zedd ft. Foxes**

* * *

He broke into their house and saw the four of them startled. Maya walked infront, protecting the other three witches. He didn't saw fear in Maya's eyes until Herrick walked behind him. The woman gritted her teeth. "Hello Maya.. How long has it been?" he smirked.  
"Too long that I regret I didn't killed you that day." she said.  
"Oh, Maya. You are wrong. You can't kill me." he signaled Mitchell to come close. "By the way, this is Mitchell. One of my best."  
Maya glared at the him. He didn't pay attention to her look but stared at the three others that were behind her. Deborah grabbed the book and was holding it on her chest. Her eyes were fixed on him, he saw the confusion and fear in her brown gaze.  
"Mitchell, kill them all. And get my book." he said and walked towards the door. "I have more important things to do. He'll keep you company." he smirked and disappeared.  
Maya kept her foot on the ground and looked at Daniel. "The three of you _go_."

She laughed as she puts the drink down. Mitchell smiled. He adored her laugh eventhough he doesn't want to admit it.  
When was the last he heard her laugh?  
"So... that's what you've done after we separated? God, Mitchell." she said looking down to her drink.  
"What did you do after we separated?" he asked, curious to know what she had been doing for the past years.  
"Well.. Um.. I got into London. I didn't find any witches there though. So I moved to Oxford after few years of search. I worked on a library and lived in a small house." she said. "I got a cat. A black cat named Crowley. But he died a year ago. I didn't bother getting another one."  
Mitchell smiled as he shakes his bottle.  
She was blushing red, maybe because she had more than one glass of her drink.  
"It's getting late." Mitchell said. "Let's go home. George's probably asleep."  
"But Mitch.." she complained. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up.  
"Come on. You need some rest."  
"I want more." she said referring to her drink.  
She was walking zigzag and Mitchell can't help but laugh.  
He held her.  
"Mitch..." she slurred.  
"yeah?"  
"Why.. Why are you so nice to me?" she said.  
Mitchell looked at her.  
"Why.. of all people... me?" she said and smiled.  
Mitchell licked his lips. "Because... Because I felt something different?"  
She laughed. "What different?"  
"You made me feel weak." he said.  
She laughed and leaned her head on him. "Boop!" she touched his nose.  
"You are such a sweetie y'kno-"  
Mitchell grabbed her before she could fall on the sidewalk. She kept laughing.  
"Oh god.. You are horrible when you are drunk."  
"Me? Horrible?" she said. "You should've seen me when I'm in rage."  
Mitchell finally managed to take her back to the house. He carried her upstairs and was going to lay her to the bed but they both fell in.  
She smiled.  
They both didn't notice how close their faces were. Mitchell leaned his forehead onto hers.  
"De-"  
She lift her finger to his lips. She stared at his beautiful brown eyes.  
She gently lift herself up and brushed her lips into his.  
Mitchell closed his eyes. He kissed her back, pushing her hard.  
She fights his lips and puts her hand on the back of his neck.  
Mitchell started to kiss her neck, hungrily and went back to her lips.  
For a moment she loved the feeling, the alcohol still burning inside her and Mitchell's lips in her lips.  
But she pulled away.  
"Mitch..." she said, realizing what they were doing. "Mitch.."  
Mitchell stopped.  
"I'm sorry." she said, pushing him away and getting up.  
Mitchell knew she was surprised. He stood back up.  
"No.. Debbie. I'm sorry." he said, he walked out of the room.  
She lifts her finger to touch her lips.

The next morning, the two weren't talking to each other. George noticed their sudden change.  
"Did something happen last night?" he said to Mitchell.  
Mitchell looked at him. "What?"  
"Why are you and Debbie not talking to each other? Did you two get into a fight?"  
"No.."  
"Then why does it seems like I'm walking in a cemetery? You two were quiet since I got down."  
Mitchell didn't respond.  
"George. Coffee?" she called as she lift his coffee up. George went to her.  
"Did something happened that you guys don't want to tell me?" he whispered to her.  
"Uhm no.. No actually." she said. She lift the tea cup on her mouth and walked off.  
George was confused. Yesterday they've been together like a married couple but now they're like strangers to each other.

George went out to go with Nina. She ran down the stairs and was accidentally blocked by Mitchell. They stared at each other.  
They're like playing tag. She goes to the left, he goes to the left. She goes the right and he goes to the right.  
Mitchell spread his arms, the other one holding the wall and the other one was holding the stairs' handle. As if he was blocking her, intentionally.  
"Debbie." he said.  
She backed away slowly and quickly went back up. Mitchell followed her and caught her on her door.  
"Debbie!" he said grabbing her by the waist.  
"Mitchell! Let me go!" she said.  
"Hey! Hey! I'm sorry, kay?" he said as he kept his held on her. "I'm sorry about what happened last night!"  
"Why are you sorry?!" she shouted. Mitchell let go. Now he's confused.  
"I'm the one who kissed you first, Mitch." she muttered. "Why are you sorry."  
The last sentence was not a question.  
"Because I don't want to kiss you..." he said. "unless you let me to."  
She sighed and leaned her back on him.  
"I'm a stupid person." she said putting her hand on her forehead.  
"No you are not!" he shouted.  
She looked back at him. "Okay, Mitch! Here's the thing. I love you but I can't. Why? One, I'm a living threat. Two, you killed my friends and everytime I'm with you I feel like I'm a damn traitor!"  
Mitchell got quiet. She was right. They're not suppose to be with each other.  
"But I can't..." she snapped. "I can't stop going to you. Running to you. Cause everytime I ran far... Herrick finds me and my heart tells me you're the only person that can save me that's why I always run to you! I can't let you go!" she said.  
Mitchell stared at her.  
"I love you Mitchell! I swear I had a chance to kill you but I can't! Because I! LOVE! YOU!" she shouted.  
She spin around, uneasy. Mitchell sighed and grabbed her, hugging her from behind.  
"Breathe." he said.  
"Mitch."  
"Shh." he shushed. "Just breathe okay?"  
She calmed down a little bit and breathe.  
She held on Mitchell's arms. Mitchell planted soft kisses on her neck.  
"I didn't know I can make a witch go crazy."  
"You're a fucking virus." she chuckled. "I just can't let you out."  
"Then.. let me in." he said, spinning her and kissing her.  
She puts her hands on the back of his neck and kissed him back.  
He wrapped his arms around her. She led him to her room and surprisingly they didn't bump into anything or trip.  
She fell on the bed and so did he. He kissed her hard, hungrily.  
She tried to fight back, massaging her tongue with his.  
Mitchell breaks the kiss and throws his shirt off.  
He kissed her neck and going down to her shoulder. He unbuttoned her plaided shirt and threw them on the side.  
Mitchell loved this. The way they are right now. The way his arms are around her.

Katrina fought back as Mitchell put holes in her body. Blood was draining out of her like a barrel of rum. Daniel was angry. He threw Mitchell aside and checked on Katrina, his beloved Katrina. Daniel tried to blow him by bits but failed. Mitchell pushed Daniel to the wall. "Deborah go!" he screamed. Seeing him tearing them all apart, she held on the book and ran towards the door. She could hear Daniel scream. She was almost out when he pushed her off, making her hit the wall. She looked Daniel who's dead already. She bit her lips. "You killed them!" she screamed. Everything in place started to shake and she dropped the book. She conjure magic and tried to burn Mitchell. She missed. Mitchell grabbed her neck and threw her aside since she grabbed his hand, making it felt the burning feeling. He charged towards her and was going to kill her but Daniel blocked him. He wasn't dead.. yet. Daniel's blood spilled all over Deborah. She crawled back and grabbed the book back to her chest.

She was asleep on his arms. Laying quietly like a child. She moved a little and Mitchell was worried that he might've woke her up. But she was still asleep. Her face was covered with some of her hair. Mitchell smiled and tucked one strand behind her ear. He decided to get up but as he rose a warm hand took a grab of him. "Stay." she muttered.  
Mitchell nodded and laid back. "Y'know George would come back anytime soon. You don't want him to see us like this."  
"He'd see us like this sooner or later." she said.  
Mitchell smiled. "I need to get up."  
She sighed and sat up, naked and only the covers hiding half of her body. She grabbed her shirt and looked at her shoulder.  
"No bite marks, impressive." she teased.  
"I don't bite everyone I have sex with." he said, rolling his eyes.  
She looked at Mitchell and leaned closer. "Oh no you don't... You shouldn't."

George stared at his friend as they walked towards home.  
"So what happened between the two of you?"  
"Two of us, who?"  
"You know whom I speak of."  
"What?"  
"Last week when I went out with Nina you and her were like you didn't even know each other. When I came back you two are like lovebirds again."  
Mitchell didn't say anything.  
"Mitchell?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What happened?"  
"I uhm..."  
"Yes?"  
"We..."  
"What?"  
"We had... sex." he smirked.  
George looked at him in surprised and smirked, giving him a soft punch on the arm. "You asshole."  
George opened the door laughing but he suddenly stopped. Mitchell was smiling but when he saw the inside of the house, his smile fell.  
"Debbie?" Mitchell called. "Debbie!"  
He ran, putting aside all the mess and went upstairs but she wasn't there.  
He went all over the house but it was as if some wild animal attacked inside and left no trace of the woman.  
"Debbie." he kept muttering. His phone began to rang.  
"Hello?!"  
"Mitch..." her voice was shaking and nervous.  
"Jesus.. Debbie. Where are you?! Are you alright?" he said.  
"I'm.. fine. I ran away even before Herrick could catch me. The book is with me." she said.  
"Thank goodness." he said, wiping his sweat. "Where are you? I'd go to where you are."  
"I'm not far away from the house. I'm in a diner. I hid here for awhile."  
"Wait for me, kay? Don't go. I'll be there." he said, hanging the phone and running towards the door.  
"Mitch, where are you going?!" George asked.  
"Saving my witch." he answered.

She shifts uneasily on the diner, eyeing everyone up. Herrick could be around somewhere. Her phone started to beep and she looked at it.  
_Stop running, kitty._  
She deleted the message and nervously waited for Mitchell.  
Her phone beeped again and it was the same number.  
_Your glass clock is running out of time._  
She bit her lips and looked around. "Mitchell."

* * *

Sorry I've been gone for awhile! School had me busy! I'll keep this updated pinky promise! Please keep reading!


End file.
